Please Don't Leave Me
by Dark Kitten Saki
Summary: Kagome is sick. Inuyasha is trying to help her recover. short and fluffy. please r&r! Let me know if you want to read more! Thanks.
1. Pain

Please Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 1: Pain

* * *

Okay this is just something I was working on at my grandma's when there wasn't anything else to do. I hope you like it!

Oh, by the way... I OWN NOTHING. Thank you. :3

* * *

She was whimpering in her sleep and he didn't know what to do. She was starting to thrash and moan. Her body was warm and flush with fever. He really didn't know what to do. He grabbed the little square cloth from her backpack and dunked it into the cool water in the bowl he had near. He set it on her forehead like she had done for him for years and she calmed down and panted laboriously.

He was suddenly even more thankful he had found the hut. It was pitch black outside; even he was having trouble seeing into the outside world. He had made a make shift futon for Kagome and collected water from a near by stream. But it was raining hard now...really hard. He didn't like rainy nights... they remind him of the nights... his mother died.

"Inuyasha…" she whimpered rolling on her side facing him. Inuyasha looked at her, startled out of his trip down a memory lane from hell, and brushed her hair out of her face. She whimpered again, trusting her face into his hand. "Inuyasha please don't leave me," she begged hoarsely. "Please."

"I'm right here Kagome. I ain't goin' nowhere. Not until your better." He could smell the putrid smell of illness on her and it pained him. He hated it when she was in pain and he couldn't do anything for her. There was no demon or monster to slay. She was starting to cry. He wrinkled his nose at the salt mixed with the unpleasant smell of her ill.

She thrashed around and, unsure of what else he could do, Inuyasha held her as still as possible knowing that the more she moved or was moved around the faster the poison would spread. She still tried to trash but tears started to appear she started to sob. He was at a loss; he had to hold her down so she didn't accidentally scratch herself or something, but everything in him wanted to wipe away her tears and make her smile and laugh again... All of a sudden her sobs stopped; the thrashing ceased; the tears held back.

"Inuyasha… I won't stop you…" her face screwed and she started to shake violently, like she was going to fly a part at any moment. "I won't stop you from… going to her. I'll never be as good as her. I'll never have that power… I'll never have her beauty... I'll never be as smart as her... I'll never be…good enough to be... with you," She sounded like she was being choked as she said those words.

Did she really think that she wasn't good enough for **him**? Had he left her so often he didn't even have a chance to tell her how he felt? Not that he could ever deserve her. He was just a half-breed after all. A worthless Hanyou, who couldn't even protect one person. Couldn't protect his mother, Kikyou or her or even his own mother. He was the whole reason she had been poisoned. If he hadn't of run off then that snake demon would never have had that opening to attack her. He'd have been close enough to sense it and Kagome wouldn't be in so much pain now. He really was a useless hanyou. He picked her up and held her to him tightly.

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

BTW...

Hanyou: half-demon

* * *

It's short I know. Sorry. Please reveiw. Just to let ya'll know, I have no idea where this is going... :)

-Saki


	2. Attempted Comfort

**Please Don't Leave Me**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_ Attempted Comfort

* * *

I own nothing.

* * *

She could feel his tears searing her shoulder. They hurt her more than the poison still mingling with her blood, each one like a needle to her heart. "Inuyasha, please… don't cry…" She pulled his face from her shoulder. The darkness of the night hide his face but the moon illuminated his tears. "Koinu, please…" She wiped his tears from his checks delicately with her finger tips.

She looked at him so worried and concerned it almost hurt. He was the reason she was wincing in pain right now! His fault and she was trying to comfort him! That was so like her. He laid her back on the make shift futon, he wouldn't look at her. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he mumbled turning his head away. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt…" he said too quickly. But, somehow she understood all of this. But... he was a worthless half-breed. He didn't even deserve to look at her. He deserved to be killed for everything he had done to her. A slow painful death, that's what he deserved.

She struggled to a sitting position. Which alarmed him into looking at her, his eyebrows scrunched together, posed to help. She looked at him earnestly, then somehow sort of collapsed forward while throwing her arms around him. "I know, Koinu, I know. I should have sensed it presence. None of this is your fault. I shouldn't have said a thing about… Kikyo," she seemed to choke a bit on her name. "I know she means… a lot… to you," his head came up as the light in his brain came on, but she wouldn't look at him. She thought that Kikyo was his love. Had he really pushed her away enough, ran to Kikyo enough for her to believe he didn't even like her? That wasn't even close. He pulled back from her and set her back to the futon again lest she lose too much body heat.

"Kagome…" he wasn't even sure he could say the words. But… how else could he convince her? "'s not yer fault. I promised ta protect you," was all he could mumble. Nothing could have made him feel guiltier than when her arms somehow even in her weakened state made it around his neck and gave him a gentle squeeze. She told him it was okay… It wasn't his fault… "Keh," was his weak reply. He just didn't know what to say. And since they were separated from the rest of the pack… well, he really couldn't leave her like this. "Get some sleep, Kagome…" he said after a minute.

She smiled a little. Suddenly, the smile disappeared and was replaced with violent coughing. "Kagome!" He lunged forward to help her to a sitting position. Her coughs wracked through her weakened body. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. She was barely getting enough air to cough! Then something bad happened... Kagome coughed up blood. A lot of it.

* * *

Sorry it's so short... Like I said though... this story is very impromptu... :) Please review!

Thanks for readin'!

Saki


	3. Trust me

**Please Don't Leave Me**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_ Trust me

* * *

I own nothin'

* * *

It was dark and he was running on no sleep for forty eight hours; it was getting hard to stay awake. But… Kagome… he couldn't let anything else happen to his beauty. … And she was beautiful, just… not his… yet. So… sleepy… Just resting his eyes a little wouldn't hurt anything… Right? No! He had to protect Kagome! He shook his head hard enough to hurt.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's fragile voice interrupted his disorganized, dazed thoughts. "Are you all right?"

He looked at her through half hooded eyes. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She scooted over on the futon enough for him. "You look dead on your feet. At least rest your eyes." He swayed a bit, hardly noticeable but Kagome saw and panicked a bit. "I'm getting a bit cold, Inuyasha, would you… never mind." She knew two things. One, there were no more blankets in the hut. Two, Inuyasha would not let her get cold in her condition. All she had to do was wait.

He hesitated. Unsure of his next move, he deliberated. Then he saw her shiver a little. He didn't have to think about what to do then, he just had to figure out how to do it without upsetting her... After all who would _want_ a half breed to touch them?

Finally, feed up with his hesitance, she said, "Inuyasha? What's the matter?" She made it sound like a gentle question.

"Nothin'! Keh…" he answered hastily, sounding too defensive, he looked away quickly, and a pinkish tint dusted his checks.

She reached out a hand toward him that was appallingly shaky. He immediately snatched it up and she let it rest there weakly. "Please trust me enough to tell me…" Those pesky little black dots floated around in her vision.

He saw her fading out. He held on to her hand tighter. "Kagome!" he called to her, his voice ringing with alarm. "Kagome!! Kagome!!"

"I'm here… no. need. ta. shout." she panted weakly. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" And she passed out.

He didn't know what to do. Kagome was out cold and poisoned. She was dying and he couldn't do anything about it. She had just asked him to trust her. How could he not trust her…? She was home. She was air. She was the sun. She was the stars. She was the world… well, his world...

* * *

Really short I know... I'm trying! If anyone has ideas I'm up for it! Please review!!

Saki


	4. Hope

_Please Don't Leave Me

* * *

_

Chapter 4: _Hope

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The idea came on swift wings of a dream. Attempt to take Kagome to Jinenji. He would help her! He was remembering, through his dream, after Jinenji dealt with those flesh-eating demons and Kagome and he were on their way back to Kirara, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku with the antidote for Kirara. Kagome had asked what his childhood was like. He never really answered her. He just danced around the subject.

With the dream dancing around in his head, he called to Kagome quietly trying to wake her up. She moaned pathetically.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?"

"What if I take you to Jinenji? He's only a day's walk or so away from here. Maybe he can make an antidote for you. You'll feel better and we can meet up with Sango and Kirara and-"

She placed a hand over his lips. "You're babbling now, Inuyasha." Her voice was weak; his ears flattened to his skull. His eyes became pitifully sad. He stared at her and gave a muted whimper. "I'm not saying no. I think it's a great idea." His eyes became excited and his ears perked up. "You'll have to carry me though," she warned. He smiled a small smile at her.

"No problem," he agreed easily. Grabbing her monstrous yellow bag, he threw it on his back. "Ready?" She smiled at him.

"Help," she raised her arms to him. He chuckled at her childishness and lifted her up bridal style. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"What about the blankets?" she asked as they took off.

"We may need a spot to relax later so I left them. Who knows how long it'll take for Jinenji's antidote to work?"

She was quiet for a long moment. "Inuyasha…" she stopped until he glanced down at her to tell her she had his attention. "I don't want you to get your hopes up. Please don't be too disappointed if Jinenji can't come up with a way to cure this." He tried to interrupt her with an indignant look on his face. She stopped him. "If that is the case just do me one favor." Her eyes started to flutter sleepily. " Please bury me by the Goshinboku here, that way all of my family and my friends can come visit me." She was fighting to stay awake. "Promise?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "Promise. I promise, Kagome. I'll bury you by the Goshinboku when you do eventually leave this world. I – I won't let you die alone either! If Jinenji…" he swallowed hard enough for her to hear, "can't find an antidote, I'll take you to Keade and Sango and Shippo and Miroku and Kirara. But you won't die for a long time Kagome!"

She smiled closing her eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha." With that, she went to sleep.

* * *

I know it's really short. I'm sorry! -.-; I'm just having issues, I guess! But, really I'm working on it. I'm going to try to crank out and finish at least two stories that I have posted now before I move on to post the others I've been working on... ^.^;

Please review!!

Saki


	5. Jinenji

Please Don't Leave Me

* * *

By: Dark Kitten Saki

* * *

Chapter 5: Jinenji

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed through the last patch of trees to Jinenji's garden. Within seconds he saw Jinenji. "Oy! Jinenji! Kagome needs your help!!" Inuyasha's voice carried across the field to the giant.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! It's good to see you!" At first Jinenji was surprised to see them both and happy, until he saw how much pain Kagome was in. "What happened?"

Inuyasha squirmed almost unnoticeably but replied. "It was a snake demon. She was bitten and we need medicine!" Once Inuyasha was right up next to Jinenji, he told the giant in a bit more detail about the snakebite and Kagome's symptoms. Kagome was still asleep but panting lightly. The urgency in Inuyasha's voice, plus Kagome's condition was enough to get Jinenji to hurry off to the herb garden.

"Take her to Mother! She'll get her comfortable." Jinenji called over his hulking shoulder. Inuyasha took her into the hut. Jinenji's mother only had to look at Kagome to get a futon out and got Inuyasha to put her down on it.

"Now, what happened to her," she asked frustrated. "She's been this way for at least a couple of days even I can see that. It probably only her priestess powers that are keeping her alive right now." She glared at Inuyasha accusingly.

"A snake demon bit her and I didn't know what to do…." Inuyasha confessed with his ears off to the side and pathetically sad eyes. He had no pride left he had almost killed Kagome for a second time in a week. He wasn't there when the snake bit her and he didn't get her expedient medical attention. "I ain't no healer." He added defensively after a few more quiet moments. Okay, maybe his pride wasn't _completely_ gone….

Her face softened a bit. "She's a tough girl. She'll be fine so long as we get a chance to get an antidote to her quickly." That's when Jinenji walked into the hut. He went straight to the mortar and pestle, grinding the herbs while his mother made water for tea.

When the tea was stuffed down Kagome's throat with Inuyasha sitting on the other side of the small hut, he moved a little closer. "She'll be fine, boy, her temperature is already lowering a bit."

"You are… lucky you got her here when you did…." Jinenji said in his typical hesitant, quiet voice. "Mother is right though… she will be fine. It will take about a week for her to heal properly…."

Inuyasha was silent until they went to sleep that night and once he knew they were asleep he crawled over to the side of Kagome's prone form and brushed her damp bangs from her face. He looked over his shoulder and whispered to the mother and son: "Thank you. I will do a better job of looking after her…. I know now that she is the most important person in the world to me. She is so _powerful, and beautiful, strong and smart, brave and loyal_.... She is my world. Nothing like this will happen to her again. I refuse to loose her!"

Kagome's eyes opened and she grabbed his hand to gain his attention. His eyes widened as he looked at her. "I am… more important than… Kikyou?" Her voice was small and unsure almost afraid. Her eyes were wide and glassy from earlier tears or fever he wasn't sure.

His eyes softened. "…Yes."

"And you'll stay with me?"

"Yes."

Her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry. He pinned his ears back and helped her sit up. " What's wrong? What did I say! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He fidgeted trying to find a way to stop her tears.

"They're happy tears, Anata (beloved)." Her voice was soft and loving as she ran her warm fingers gently over his face to soothe him. He blushed a little and calmed down but whimpered quietly.

"I don't like the smell of tears…" he whispered. "They are salty and they usually are because something bad happened…." He sounded like a little child. His ears were stationed pined to their respective sides of his head.

"Not this time," she ran her fingers over one eyebrow then the other, "they're because you love me as much as I love you." He smiled shyly.

"I won't ever leave you. You couldn't drag me away." Inuyasha said quietly, silencing the subtle fear in her eyes. "Will you… be my mate, Kagome?" Now it was his turn to fear rejection.

"Shippo will be your son, you realize that?" She warned. He nodded and held his breath, his eyes pleading with her to agree. "Then, of course! You had to ask?" His eyes lit up and he almost shouted for joy. He held her to him gently as she was still ill. Slowly they went to sleep in each other's arms. They stayed in each others embrace for many years to come.

When time came to face Kikyou, they did so toether. They were a team along with their pack, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. They were a family.

--

The End

--

* * *

Thank you for being patiant with me. This was not easy for me to finish.... ^.^; I probably should have kept it a one-shot but live and learn.... ^.^; Please do me a favor and review so I know if the ending was a total bust or not!

Thank you for sticking to the end of Please Don't Leave Me!

Saki


End file.
